


A slice of happiness.

by mordredllewelynjones



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, New 52, One Shot, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Amnesia, batman #49, batman#48
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/mordredllewelynjones
Summary: In a world where Bloom's attack doesn't coincide with their reunion, two men who have been a part of each others lives  for decades but don't fully know it get a second chance. However, a dark shadow from the past hangs over them. Will it be one they can overcome? Batjokes oneshot.NO sex or rude stuff in this story. Contains mentions of suicidal thoughts.Also on Wattpad.Just a little love story for these two adorable little guys. I love amnesia Bruce and Joker so much. Joker is going to be called Jack ok. Jules and Bruce aren't officially engaged either. Don't expect this to actually fit into the comic timeline.Artwork belongs to author. please do not repost without permission.





	A slice of happiness.

"Then again... we could both just quit while we're ahead. Heh."

He had the gun positioned underneath his chin, a small smile on his lips and his eyes closed. There was a moments silence during which only a light breeze dared to move. Something subtle finally shifted in his body language, just a slight tensing of the shoulders that told Bruce that the man was bracing himself. He was going to pull the trigger. "NO!" Bruce yelled, lunging forward Grabbing the gun from his companions hands he hurled it as far as he could where it sank beneath the dark waters of the lake.

The acid green eyes bore into his own for a moment then the man gave a quite, hollow laugh. "I see you took what I said about guns not being fired here seriously, hey Bruce" he said with a calm sadness. He looked down at his shaking hands. Bruce stood for a moment, thinking. The truth was lurking at the corner of his mind, the truth of everything he was but he didn't want to look at it. He didn't want to leave this life. Right now he had other concerns, yet some how they sent connected. He had to save this man, it was the right thing to do but it felt so much more than that. Much more personal. Deep down in the depths of his mind he knew why but again he didn't want to look. He hoped that maybe if he didn't there was a chance things could end up alright.

"Bee in your bonnet?"

Roused from his thoughts Bruce placed his hand gently on the mans shoulder. "You don't need to do this" he whispered "I know it's hard. I know you feel lost but this wont solve anything."

"Is it me you are talking to or yourself?" was the reply he received. Bruce raised an eyebrow. There was a long pause. "Well, I guess I'll see you back here sometime. If you're ever here whilst I'm passing by that is. It was nice to finally get a chance to talk to you Bruce" the man added finally. He turned and started to walk away. "Wait, please!" Bruce called, running after him. The man waited for him to catch up, looking curious. "Let me walk you home" Bruce said. "Worried I'll chuck myself under a car on the way back?" his companion asked. Bruce didn't answer but his silence told the man everything he needed to know. "My name is Jack" Jack said, extending his hand with a small smile. Suddenly he didn't feel so lost anymore and he could tell from the slight sparkle in his eyes that Bruce felt the same.

Several weeks later.

The bell over the shop door tinkled as Bruce entered. "I'm so sorry but we are closed, I just forgot to put up the sign" a voice called from the back room. "Jack, it's me" Bruce called back. There was a sound of scurrying footsteps and Jack's head suddenly poked around the door to the back room. "Hi Bruce" he cried happily, beaming in a way that left his face positively aglow. Bruce grinned back, always glad to see his best friend feeling cheerful. It was insane how quickly they had become close. After he had walked the suicidal man home Bruce had been unable to stop himself from worrying about him so in the end he had gone back to visit him a couple of days later. Just to check that he was alright, Bruce had told himself. He just couldn't shake the feeling of immense responsibility he felt for Jack. Jack just felt lucky to finally have someone who cared. They had ended up grabbing a coffee and sitting on their bench by the lake. After that it became a thing and soon Bruce was spending almost every moment he wasn't at the children's centre with Jack. Occasionally a small nagging voice in the back of Bruce's head would wonder just what it was that drew the two of them together but Bruce pushed it down. Not wanting to consider the possibilities, worried what he would find if he dug too deep. Whether Jack ever thought about it was any ones guess.

"Earth to Bruce, come in."

Bruce blinked rapidly as Jack waved his hand in front of his face, waking him suddenly from his thoughts. Jack giggled. "My little daydreamer" he said fondly. Hanging up his blood stained butchers apron before washing his hands Jack then proceeded to put up the closed sign and leads the way out of the shop, picking up his jacket on the way. "So, how's your girl?" Jack asked as he linked arms with his friend. Bruce considered for a second. "Good" he answered finally. Jack rolled his eyes. "Still hasn't given you a definite answer yet then?" he prompted, used to Bruce's quiet habits. "No" Bruce sighed "I understand though. She has a lot on her plate right now." "Well, call me insensitive but anyone who would even consider turning you down would have to be crazy" Jack replied with a smile. A slight blush crept up Bruce's face. "Thank you Jack" he muttered. Together the two of them tread the familiar path from the butchers shop to their favourite coffee stall three streets away. "So how was your day?" Bruce asked, handing over a cardboard cup of coffee. "It was good. All the better for seeing you though" Jack replied. He started rambling on about everything that had happened that day, who had come to visit the shop, what he'd had for lunch etc. Bruce nodded occasionally to show he was listening but didn't contribute to the conversation. Jack loved to talk and he preferred to listen, they suited each other perfectly.

Reaching their favourite bench they sat down and gazed out over the lake. Jack nuzzled into Bruce causing the man to instinctively put his arm around him. It just felt so natural. "It's strange to think it's just over there" Jack said, eventually disturbing the quiet. "The gun" he elaborated after seeing Bruce's puzzled expression "it's right there under the water. The thoughts that went with it though, those seem worlds away." "You don't know how pleased I am to hear that" Bruce told him, a small relieved smile playing upon his lips and making his eyes sparkle. "Well I'm glad to hear it seeing as you're the one who turned my life around" Jack laughed. And you're the one who completed mine Bruce thought to himself. Such a thought should have surprised him but in all honesty he'd felt that way almost as soon as he had met the man sat on the bench beside him. The connection between them had been felt instantly on both sides. Jack often joked that they had become so close that they would have to be buried together otherwise their ghosts would go looking for each other. This always made Bruce laugh, mainly because Jack was probably right. The question was, was it normal to feel this way about your best friend but not your girlfriend? "You're quiet this evening, more quiet than usual. Is something wrong?" Jack asked, his eyes filled with concern. Bruce thought for a moment then he got to his feet and held out his hand.

"Coming?"

***********************************

"Well it's not everyday I find myself watching the sunset whilst sitting on top of a dinosaur's head" Jack commented with a laugh "this is officially the weirdest date you have ever taken me on." Bruce chuckled. Jack's face suddenly fell. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say stuff like that. Not when you have a girlfriend" he muttered dejectedly. Bruce reached out and grasped his friends hand. Perhaps he was more than a friend. He opened his mouth to reassure him but Jack got in first.

"It's just that you mean so much to me Bruce, it's crazy. I feel as though I've known you almost all my life not just for a few weeks. I don't mean to be so intrusive or whatever, I'm just an affectionate person and I really, really like you."

The confession bursts forth in a rush, as though he's been holding it in for a while. Bruce gave him a moment to calm down whilst he chose his next words carefully. "I like you too Jack" he said finally "I really do. You don't have anything to worry about, you haven't said or done anything wrong. It's fine." Instead of feeling reassured Jack groaned and shook his head. "No, you don't understand" he moaned, sounding almost as though he is in pain "Bruce, I think I'm in love with you." He stared right into Bruce's eyes, waiting to see how he reacted. What if he lost his only friend all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Looking over at the children's centre below them Bruce's thoughts turned to Jules and he realised what it was that he actually wanted and more importantly, how he actually felt. "I love you too Jack" he replied in a whisper "I thought I loved Jules but what I feel for you, nothing else could ever come close to it. You've made me feel happier in just a couple of weeks than I bet anyone else could make me feel in a year. I can't ignore that and I don't want to. I want to be with you." The boldness of his last statement shocked them both. Jack blinked rapidly, breathing deeply and obviously overcome with emotion. Then, after a moment, they both simultaneously lent forwards and closed the gap between them.

  
It was soft and gentle at first, almost shy but after a while Jack got more confident and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck whilst giving a contented hum. Bruce pulled him closer, being careful not to send them toppling to the ground. For a brief moment everything was perfect but Bruce felt Jack shudder suddenly in his arms and pull away.

  
"What...?"

  
"No. Why? No. Please, I don't... no. Why now?"

He was tugging at his short brown hair, whispering to himself and shaking his head frantically. "Jack, what is it? Tell me" Bruce demanded, putting a hand on his shoulder. Then Bruce heard a noise that chilled him to the bone. A noise that brought everything about who he used to be flooding back to him, a noise that confirmed the fears that had been plaguing him since they had met. The maniacal laughter seemed to last for hours but it eventually died down into choked sobs. "I didn't want it to go like this" he murmured at last "I don't want to do this again."

"Joker..."

He flinched visibly at the name and hissed angrily. "Jack" Bruce began slowly "please listen to me. I know that you remember what we were, how things used to be but you don't have to let it change you. You don't have to go back to how you were before, not if you don't want to." Jack stared at him in bewilderment. "You act as though I have a choice" he gasped "I'd give anything to stay like this, to stay with you but it just can't happen. The city will need you Batsy and you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you deserted them. I can't force you to do that." "Who says you have to?" Bruce retorted "We both grew tired of the old game long ago. We may not be able to continue just as things were before but that doesn't mean we have to revert back to the old ways. We could try something need together." Jack wanted desperately to believe it but it just seemed too good to be true.

"But all the things I've done..."

"I don't care! We can work past that. I've seen the real you now and I love you both ways, sane and insane. There's still a chance, please take it. I don't want to have to lose you" Bruce cried, grabbing the other man by the shoulders. His voice was raw with emotion and he has the air of a man clutching at straws. He'd gone through so much in the past few minutes that he could barely hold himself together. For Jack though there was something reassuring about it, that desperate rebelliousness inspiring just the tiniest flicker of hope in him. Perhaps they could make it work, become something new. Cupping Bruce's face in his hands he leaned in and kissed Bruce slowly. "I don't want to have to lose you either. I'll do my best to stay Bruce, for you. Because I love you" Jack breathed as Bruce hugged him tightly. "I love you too Jack" he whispered back.

The end.


End file.
